


Heart

by MissusCarlikins (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MissusCarlikins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint tries to remember how to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this up. Super fast. Like no editing has been done and the ending is really rushed. Sorry. I just have a lot of love for this ship.

It had been awhile since Clint allowed himself to relax, he couldn’t actually remember the last time he had truly relaxed. Although he wasn’t relaxed now, he was as close as he could get.

He slipped below the surface, holding his breath. His eyes were closed and his senses dulled by the water. He could hear his heart in his ear.

_Ba-bump._

It was beating a steady rhythm and he let his thoughts drift as he listened to it.

_Ba-bump._

He thought about Natasha. The way her hair looked like fire in the sun. How her eyes sometimes glowed with a smile she refused to show on her face.

_Ba-bump._

He thought about the nights they’d spent together, arms around each other, sharing heat.

_Ba-bump. Ba-bump._

He thought about their missions.

_Ba-bump. Ba-bump._

Thought about the way she moved. How she dodged bullets and took men down like a machine.

_Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump._

His heart was racing now. He wasn’t in the bath. He was somewhere. There were screams and booms. Blood was everywhere. He wanted to scream. He could feel a searing pain in his side and he looked down. There was blood.

_Ba-bump ba-bump ba-bump._

A hand closed over his, covering the wound. He knew the hand. He knew the face. She looked at him, her eyes filled with concern she would never show.

“It’s going to be okay.”

Her voice is just a memory.

“It’s going to be okay.”

There’s another explosion. Louder. Closer. He pushed her away, under him. She looked surprised but she places a hand on his chest.

“Clint.”

_Ba-bump._

His eyes open and he shot out of the water, hand going for the gun. There was a tap on the door, it’s quiet and he aimed the weapon there. His heart was racing, pulse thudding in his ears.

“Are you okay?”

He took a deep breath, and another. He knew the voice. It was a friend.

“Fine Bruce,” he called. “Sorry. Think I fell asleep.”

There was a hesitation on the other side of the door but he was already climbing out of the water, wrapping a towel around his waist.

He heard the click as the door opened but he didn’t turn. The footfalls were too quiet for Bruce, and when the arms wrapped around him from behind he sighed.

“Don’t be careless,” she murmured, lips pressed between his shoulder blades and he smiled. His heart returned to its normal beat.

_Ba-bump._ _Ba-bump._

He closed his eyes, breathing in her scent. She’s safe.

She’s here.

She’s his.


End file.
